


The Hurricane

by FemslashUniverse



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashUniverse/pseuds/FemslashUniverse
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Hurricane

“Shit!” Kathryn threw down the communicator and wrenched herself off the cold wooden floor. “God dammit!” She kicked the wall as she passed from the living area to the open kitchen, breathing hard, absolutely infuriated.

The cabins two large kitchen windows were boarded up, the kitchen lit by a lantern on the granite island. The broken communicator sat on the floor beside the fireplace, the only other source of light, and heat. The couch beside it contained Seven, rigid as ever, lying on her back.

The winds outside continued to blow. Their only hope of surviving the storm was getting the communicator working, and now that was gone.

Kathryn grabbed a vase from beside the sink and chucked it across the kitchen. It shattered against the door, also boarded and reinforced.

“Was that necessary?”

Kathryn turned her glare toward the couch. Self-hate pumped through her blood, raging harder than the storm outside. She spoke through her teeth, “I—don’t—want— to hear it.”

Seven rose to a sitting position and looked over at the Captain. Her red hair was disheveled, her uniform top torn along the side and partially down the middle, glimpses of a black bra beneath.

Seven looked away quickly and immediately found the communicator on the ground, completely shattered. She turned to Janeway with a small snarl of her own. “I told you not to touch it.”

The Captain turned back, huffing, “Excuse me?”

Seven rose to her feet and strode across the living room. She stood on the opposite side of the island, her fists resting on the granite, clenched tight. “I told you not to touch it!”

Kathryn was enraged by the insubordination, her eyes growing larger. “You are out of line, ensign!”

“Give me a break!” Seven shot back, using a colloquialism. Her energy burned hotter, “I am not Starfleet! You cannot boss me around like you do everyone else!”

“You are a member of my ship, that makes me your Captain. You will do what I say!”

Seven’s mouth opened in surprise, “So much for not being like the Borg! You hypocrite!”

Kathryn marched around the island to face the blonde straight on. “You have been a thorn in my side since the very first time I encountered you.”

“You are the most aggravating being on the ship, and that includes Neelix!”

“You are arrogant, smug, dense!”

Seven moved forward with anger and Janeway backed up, watching her carefully. She ran into the wall behind her, the other woman moving in close, fists burning at her sides, pulse racing.

The redhead spoke clearly and slowly, “You are an obstinate ice queen.”

Seven’s breath hitched at the insult, a quiver sprung through her body. Kathryn breathed hard, well aware of what her words had done to the blonde. “Did you hear me?” She glared, “You’re an obstinate. Ice queen.”

Seven’s breath wavered as she put her hands up on the wall and brought her lips close to her Captain’s, relishing the scent and the feel of Kathryn so close to her.

Kathryn eyed her carefully, licking her lips. She whispered breathily, “You’re my obstinate ice queen.”

Seven pressed her mouth against Kathryn’s forcefully and pulled away quickly,  
breathing hard, her arms still caging Kathryn. The redhead raised her chin in defiance, “You are my ensign, and you will listen to me.”

Seven shook her head and pressed her lips to her once again, this time finding Kathryn’s mouth and eager, sucking and licking at her as she pulled away again. Kathryn was coming undone at the seams, ready to burst if Seven continued her teasing.

The blonde spoke low, trailing Kathryn’s lips but not allowing her to make contact. “You will call me Admiral.”

Kathryn took an excited breath, her body writhing against the wall, her center pulsing into her chest. “Admiral,” she said wetly.

Seven let out a small moan at hearing the words coming so desperately from her insubordinate, her ensign.

“Pin my arms, Admiral.”

Seven met her eyes with a feral look. She grabbed Kathryn’s wrist and pinned them against the wall with one hand. Kathryn whimpered at the action, her body squirming.

Seven pressed her leg between Kathryn’s, pushing upward until she met her insobordinate’s wet center. Another whimper. Seven pressed harder, pushing upward as she watched her compliant birdie.

Kathryn began to gyrate against her, moving up and down in deep pleasure. Seven quickly removed her leg.

She flung her eyes open wildly, looking for an answer from the blonde.

“You will obey me,” Seven said roughly into her ear, “You will move only when I say you can.”

“Yes, Admiral, yes.”

Seven placed her leg back into its place, Kathryn gasping at the returning sensation. With her free hand, Seven tore off the rest of her uniform top. She unlatched the black bra and tossed it aside, then cupped her hand over Kathryn’s breast gently, drinking in the moan from her partner.

This wouldn’t suffice—she wanted to hear her more, louder, a frenzy. She placed her fingers in her mouth to wet them, then pinched them around Kathryn’s nipple. The redhead let out a high pitched whine.

Working with diligence, Seven began to move her leg against Kathryn’s mound while she played with her nipple. But it still wasn’t enough, the redhead was still far too quiet, not aroused enough for Seven’s taste.

She pulled her leg away and brought Kathryn’s wrists down. She turned her around and placed Kathryn’s hands on the wall. Kathryn breathed hard, every part of her humming.

Seven slipped out of her biosuit and pressed her body against Kathryn’s. She wrapped her hands around her torso and then slid into her uniform pants. She reached down with her lithe arms and pulled at Kathryn’s wetness.

“Sev—“

“Admiral,” she corrected.

“Yes, yes, please, yes.”

Seven began moving against her up and down, Kathryn’s breath matching her own as they began to move together. Kathryn tried to hold back a whine but Seven wouldn’t let her, instead biting down on her neck. Her captive gasped, moaning as they moved.

Seven smiled as she felt Kathryn’s walls closing around her fingers, but that wouldn’t be enough either. She pressed further in. Kathryn cried out as Seven’s cool Borg fingers reached deep inside her.

“Am I hurting you?” Seven asked softly into Kathryn’s ear.

“No, love, deeper, please.”

Seven blushed at her words—she wouldn’t disappoint her. She pressed deeper, fingers moving inside, until she touched a rough roof. Kathryn grew rigid, tight, her breath frozen in the air. Seven waited as the orgasm grew, pushing Kathryn to the very edge. “I love you,” Seven whispered and curved her fingers inside her.

The redhead cried out, rampantly uninhibited. Seven pressed her face into Kathryn’s shoulder, coming with the redhead in her grasp, her hand dripping with Kathryn’s juices. She pulled her fingers out of her gently as her captive tried to catch her breath. The blonde plopped her fingers into her mouth and moaned at the surprising taste—incomparable to any taste she’d experienced before.

She rested her forehead against Kathryn’s shoulder once more, then kissed up her neck and under her ear. Kathryn’s breath finally began to calm. “Admiral—“ She shivered as Seven lightly swiped her nipples against her back.

“Yes, ensign?”

“I would like to take my hands down now.”

Seven thought about it a moment, relishing the scent that they created, heavy and warm in her nostrils. “What will you do?”

Kathryn leaned her head back and to the side so that their lips were close. “I would like to pleasure you.”

Seven grinned but it slowly fell away and she eyed her with some reservation.

Kathryn placed a hand on Seven’s cheek with a kind and loving expression, “I will be gentle, my love, I promise.”

She blushed again at the words and relinquished her admiral title, leaving only the inexperienced, shy Seven. Kathryn removed her hands from the wall and turned around.

She eyed Seven’s body, full and lithe, and mixed with Borg enhancements. Seven stood shyly, head low. “It is okay if you do not find me attractive.”

Kathryn gave her a sideways grin, her eyebrows high on her head. She moved in front of her and touched Seven lightly along her side, letting her fingers slip over the metal and back to skin again. She moved to Seven’s neck and turned the tall woman’s head down so that she could kiss the cortical node. Seven closed her eyes as Kathryn kissed the starburst on her temple.

Kathryn moved her hands down, lightly grazing her chest and pressing her lips to her hip where there lay another piece of metal. Seven shivered, eyes still closed tight. Kathryn smiled as she stood again, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist, fitting into her like a puzzle piece.

“Hey,” Kathryn whispered.

Seven opened her eyes, obviously concerned, if not afraid.

“Do you want me to stop?—”

“No!” Seven placed her arms around her to make sure she wouldn’t leave her.

“I would like to make love to you,” Kathryn spoke softly, sweetly kissing Seven’s cheek. “Is that okay?”

Seven nodded, her face and ears red.

“Come,” Kathryn smiled as she removed herself from the embrace. She took Seven’s hand and led her to the fireplace. She yanked the blanket off the couch and spread it out on the floor.

Seven laid on her back by Kathryn’s direction. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as the redhead lay beside her and trailed her fingers over Seven’s torso. “You’re beautiful.”

Seven grew red again, her head turned slightly away.

“I love you, Seven.”

The blonde looked to her instantly, eyes wide with hope.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier. I’m sorry I broke the damn communicator. You were right. I shouldn’t have messed with it. I’m sorry, my love. I know I can be stubborn. It was inane.”

“You are incorrect.” Seven smiled warmly. “Had you not broken the communicator, we would not be in this position now.”

Kathryn knocked her playfully, “Thanks, I guess.”

Seven laughed, something Kathryn had rarely heard, and never so unabashedly. Kathryn clasped her hand around Seven’s exoskeletal hand, folding her fingers between Seven’s.

The blonde turned her toward her Captain, pressing her temple on her shoulder. “I am not yet ready, but I wish to remain like this for as long as you will permit.”

Kathryn laughed as she rested her head against Seven’s. “I’m not going anywhere, darling. I’ll wait as long as you need.”

Seven closed her eyes as she rested her hand between Kathryn’s breasts, her other hand still happily intertwined with the Captain’s, a surprisingly familiar sensation permeating through her.

“I love you, Kathryn, ever since I met you.”

Kathryn squeezed her hand gently, “This storm has a lot to reckon with if it thinks it’ll stop us—the Captain and her Admiral.”

There were a few moments of silence as they both grew heavy with tiredness.

Seven chimed in, “I do not believe the storm ‘thinks’.”

Kathryn grinned.

“That was a joke,” Seven murmured into her skin.

Kathryn laughed, kissed her temple and rested against her once more, both falling asleep in each other’s embrace.


End file.
